April Mop
by chorgiwa
Summary: Too late for April Mop? / Kyungsoo x Kai / Ficlet / Girl!Kyungsoo / Failed!NC *LOL* / READ AND REVIEW GO GO GO!


**April Mop**

**Created by oneofcandies; **_**previous penname: pcyproperties**_

**Cast: Kyungsoo x Kai**

**Genre: Romance; Failed! NC; Girl!Kyungsoo**

**H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Kai menggagahinya dengan bersemangat namun lembut dan membuatnya nyaman disaat bersamaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring pasrah dengan payudara berguncang hebat karena tusukan dari Kai. Sementara pemuda berkulit coklat seksi diatasnya mengurung Kyungsoo diantara kedua tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo memuja.

Tubuh putih dan mungil Kyungsoo sudah berlapiskan keringat dan erangan melolong dari mulut keduanya. Melihat payudara sintal itu berguncang, Kai lantas melingkarkan lengan kanannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menciumi payudaranya tanpa menurunkan intensitas genjotannya. Napas Kyungsoo mulai terputus dan lengan kurus Kyungsoo mulai memeluk kepala Kai di dadanya.

"Kaihh… aku akan klimaks… AAAAAHHH!"

"Tunggu, cintaku… urgh… KYUNG!"

Sperma Kai berlarian keluar menuju rahim Kyungsoo. Mereka menetralkan napas kemudian Kai melepas lingkaran lengannya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku. Ia menciumi garis rahang Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan kening keduanya. Wanita berbibir seksi itu mengerang nikmat dan menggeleng; pertanda bahwa ia enggan melanjutkan malam nikmatnya bersama Kai lagi.

"Nikmat, hm?" Kai menyeringai. Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menatap Kai yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau terlalu kuat. Pinggul dan bokongku bisa kaku gara-gara bercinta semalam suntuk." Kyungsoo mendesah dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kai. Perlahan, ia memeluk Kai dengan lengan melilit leher Kai dan kaki melilit pinggang Kai.

Kai tersenyum. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya seperti koala menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai dan memeluk lehernya makin erat, meresapi kemaskulinan dari pemuda ini.

Badan Kai terbentuk dengan baik dan sehat serta tidak memiliki otot yang mengerikan, dan Kyungsoo tergolong mungil untuk wanita berusia 22 tahun dan masih sekencang remaja pubertas. Jadi Kai tidak masalah menggendong wanita itu lama-lama.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kai menyalakan terlebih dahulu keran air hangat untuk mengisi bak mandi. Sementara menunggu hingga penuh, ia menempelkan punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding dan kembali menciumi dada Kyungsoo. Meraup puting merah muda Kyungsoo; menjilat, menggigiti, mengulum dengan bibirnya, mengecupi serta menghisapnya bergantian. Kai kecanduan payudara sintal dan lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan melihat Kai yang sedang _menikmati _payudaranya. Ia memainkan surai coklat Kai diselingi mendesah kecil. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman memabukkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan mengajak wanita itu melakukan _french kiss _yang begitu basah. Kegiatan bercumbu mereka terus berlanjut bahkan ketika air mulai meluber.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pelan bahu Kai saat menyadari bak sudah penuh. Mata bulat wanita itu sudah sayu dan bibirnya membengkak serta mengkilap karena saliva. Leher dan dadanya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan yang tadi dan baru saja dibuat Kai. Ia membawa Kyungsoo memasuki bak mandi.

Dalam genangan bak mandi, Kyungsoo meringkuk kedalam pelukan Kai yang sedang mengusapi rambut hitam panjangnya itu. Sesekali Kai membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merona dengan manisnya. Sembari saling membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo berkata bahwa mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya Kai bercinta dengan dirinya untuk beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung dan saat Kai bertanya kenapa, Kyungsoo malah mencium bibirnya dan berbisik,

"Aku hamil anakmu. Aku tidak mau _dia _terkena semprotan spermamu atau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Kai membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tergelak. Lantas Kai membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya ampun, sungguhan Kyung?"

"April Mop! Hahaha."

Kai langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Yang ditatapi menatap Kai dan memasang wajah ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eum… Hamil sungguhan."

Kai menghela napas.

"Ada lagi?"

"Bukan anakmu."

Kai melotot. Mulutnya terbuka dan bulu kuduknya serasa meremang. Urat di kepalanya menegang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bercinta selain denganku."

"Memangnya aku di rumah terus?"

Kai mengerang kesal. Tangannya mengepal, ingin meninju sesuatu tapi kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan,

"Anak Kim Jongin maksudku. Aku memang tidak pernah bercinta selain denganmu, Kai, tapi Kim Jonginlah yang membuatku hamil."

Kai mendengus.

"Sialan. Kenapa kau harus menyebut nama lamaku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"April Mop, Kai-ya."

Tangan Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kai.

Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian berbisik,

"Kuharap aku masih bisa menyusu padamu, Nyonya Kim."

Kyungsoo merona dan tersenyum malu.

**END**

* * *

**Candy's note**

_Pffft apa ini? FAILED NC I KNOW IT GUYS –DAN ENDING MAKSA ABISSSZZZ. I THINK I GOT DIRTY MIND BUT I KENNOT PUT IT IN MY FF…. WELLFAHKMYLIFE._

_Too late for april mop… *sigh*_

_Hahaha FF itu tercetus dari imajinasiku tentang sesuatu hal… sebenarnya bukan FF ini yang pengen diposting tapi karena FF project itu ada di laptopku yang rusak dan lagi diperbaiki, so…. This is it! FF Young and Old…. Entah kapan dilanjutkan because I'm so fahking busy –there's class project; drama actually, and I will go to Bali in this end of month! Hahaha study tour maksudnya *LOL* lot of task I need to do… dan FF ini, jujur aja kubuat kurang dari 3 jam (bikinnya kemaren, diseling-selingin ngerangkum materi buat makalah kelompok hfffffft) ._

_Kuharap kalian mau mereview and I really need it for my improvement… thanks a lot for reading and thanks again for review! *flying love* _


End file.
